


Learning How to Let Someone In

by SaruChii14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Chronic Nightmares, Dark Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaruChii14/pseuds/SaruChii14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sixteen year, Reader has been victim to her mother. When her soon-to-be step-father catches the act one night, he sends her and her younger sister away from their mother in hope to help all three of them better. On top of all the stress of trying to raise her sister, school, and trying to be an adult, they find they have monsters as neighbors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stains on the wall.

**CRACK!**

The sound resonated off the white walls washed in dark from the night. 

"You're worthless!!" A woman's words, dripping in venom and drowned in disdain shot towards her as her left hand moved to cradle her red cheek. It was starting to swell a bit. The woman stood before her a vision of beauty, rage, and regret. "I should have gotten that abortion.." She'd choked out again moving to press into the side of the liquor cabinet taking out a bottle of Bourbon The mouth of the rectangular, stout bottle pressed to her ruby painted lips greedily guzzling the poison down before pulling it away, a thin river of amber dribbling to her chin. 

A girl holding her cheek just watched. This was normal from the woman. She'd yell, curse, and sometimes hit her to relieve her pain and frustrations. Her mother wasn't even old enough to be a mother when she had given birth to her at a young age of fourteen. She was now thirty. Her dark, brown eyes mirrored your own; narrowed and full of hate. "Keep your fucking voice down, Marilynn! You'll wake Gypsie." _____, her daughter, hissed. Gypsie was her six year old sister. She looked just like her and her mother; silky brown hair mostly worn in curls, a heart-shaped face with a slight spray of freckles dotting along the low cheek bones, black brows and chocolate colored eyes. Always smiling and bright. Always... happy.

Marilynn scoffed and backhanded her older daughter, the large, diamond engagement ring slicing her across the cheek. Aside from turning her head with the forceful movement, _____ just stood there. She would never hit her mother back no matter how desperately her hands were shaking to do so. Her fingers just curled tightly into fists to keep from lashing out. 

She wouldn't stoop to _her_ level.

Though _____ and Gypsie were only half siblings, she had been more of a mother to her then Marilynn. Nathaniel, Gypsie's father, was very grateful to _____ for that. "I'm having him send you both away from me.. That way you can't torment me anymore.." Marilynn sobbed. She was having a much harder time restraining herself from striking the woman. 

They were her _children!_

"Good!" She barked causing her to flinch and look up startled and a bit scared, "The sooner she and I are away from you, Marilynn, the better... I hope in time Nathaniel realized how much of a terrible person you really are... He deserves better than you." _____ choked on the last part. Nathaniel had been the best father to her in the short seven years that he'd been with her mom. 

Anger twisted those once pretty feathers into something heinous and foul as Marilynn threw the liquor bottle towards her daughter in a rage. "GET OUT!"

"What is going on out here?" Nathaniel walked out just a little after the bottle shattered against the wall staining it's once white paint with a horrid stench and greasy discoloration. Looking from his wife-to-be and then to _____ was all it took before a sympathetic gaze was given and a phone call to have house arranged for his two daughters to stay.


	2. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Goat-Mom and suspicious Sans will be the death of poor Reader!

"_____," Gypsie whined pulling at her older sisters left hand stubbornly as they both stood before the cute little house to which they were going to be living in from now on, "Stop gawking and let go get dinner! Daddy said everything would be taken care of when we come back!" From behind her glasses, _____ turned and smiled at her little sister. Even when she was annoyed, she was still adorable.

"We can eat after we go say hi to our neighbors, Gy-gy. I heard they were monsters," A sly grin played along her lips as she crouched down to her sister who, in response, grew quiet with big eyes. "Maybe you can actually have some friends now." The sly faced melted into a glare, caring one as _____'s hands gently moved her sister's soft hair from her face. "That'd be okay?" Her voice was small as she asked..

For a moment _____ watched, a pang of hurt filling her before it was swiftly eaten away by rage. Damn that woman. "Of course," The anger left leaving a soothing voice. "You can play, have fun, go to sleep over, the works, kid!" _____ grinned as her sister giggled from being scooped up and piggybacked over to the closest house.

They both made silly face at one another before leaving two knocks each. After a moment the door opened. Before them stood a goat woman. Her fur was white like snow and her feature pretty. Gypsie's eyes went wide again as she slunk back slightly hiding. "Hey there," _____ gave a polite smile to the woman who tilted her head in surprise, "we're your new neighbors and wanted to come say hello. The squirt here," _____ set her sister down to let her interact, "Is Gypsie, my little sister, and I'm _____."

"Hello my children," The goat-woman beamed seemingly excited about hearing of new neighbors "I'm Toriel! It is delightful to hear that we are to be neighbors!" It was hard not to smile at this woman. She was warm and motherly. It was very comforting given their situation and made _____'s heartache. Maybe Gypsie would get to know what a real mother was like after all.

"Frisk!" Toriel called behind her, " dear! Come great our new neighbors!"

Jolting slightly behind her, Gypsie clutched ever so slightly at _____'s left hand again sliding more behind her to hide. A squeeze was given in return. "It's alright Gypsie you don't have to be shy." At about that time another child looking about her sister's age came out. _____ smiled.

Seeing her sister smiling and signing... signing? _____ blinked looking to Toriel for an explanation, "Oh Frisk chooses not to speak and instead signs. When not around family they have a tablet," Toriel smiled warmly. _____ wished she could bottle up that warmth. After exchanging numbers and saying goodbye, _____ and her sister started walking down the street together smiling.

\- 

Town was... town. A small down of both monsters and humans trying to cohabitate. "_______!" Gypsie whined again, "When can we eat? I'm hungry!" Her lips were pursed in a bout when she looked at her. Chuckling lightly she gently nudged her, "Chill okay? I need to find a job too you know. I'm not Nathaniel's kid so it's not right for me to raleigh on his money, okay? What do you want to eat anyways?" _____ slid her hands into her jacket pockets as she looked to her little sister, navy Chuck Taylor's meeting the ground softly with each step. Gypsie gave a thoughtful glance around before pointing to what she assumed was a burger place, "How about there?"

Brushing her bangs from her line of view, _____ turned to look at the place she was pointing at; Grillby's. Nodding approvingly _____ turned to her sister, "Looks good, squirt." Grinning they headed over. Inside the place was warm and smelled of cedar. A busy little place filled mostly with monsters the bartender was even a monster How could monster's be made of fire? Deciding not to dwell on the thought.

_____ and her sister slid into a booth close to the bar. "I like it here," Gypsie grinned wriggling in her seat excitedly before pulling out some Crayons and a My Little Pony coloring book. _____ smiled then looked about, "Hey stay here I'm going to go order and ask for an application." Kissing her sister's head she moved laning against the bar. 

At the bar, _____ dabbed a bit of ketchup onto her finger before sucking on it as she waited. "And I thought I was the only one who liked ketchup straight from the bottle," a deep voice caused goosebumps to rise on her skin before she turned to see who had spoken to her. A skeleton monster. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a dark blue hoodie with the words 'Bone-a-fide' stretching across the front. 

"Nope," She replied after realizing he was waiting for her to reply. A nervous chuckle escaped her as she turned to him, "my little sister like to do it, too." Pointing to towards their booth, _____ smiled looking to make sure that she was alright. Upon closer inspection she was in fact doing the same thing.

"Cute kid," The skeletal person grinned, a more genuine one then his perma-grin. "A friend of mine has one about her age named, Frisk. My name is Sans, by the way," He held his hand out his bony hand in greeting. "You know Toriel?" _____ blinked surprised by that as she shook his hand, "I'm _____." Her lips tugged upwards at the corners in a smile before becoming forced as the sound of flatulence filled the air.

This caused Sans to let out a laugh in response."Yeah we came from the Underground together, how do you know her, kid?" He moved to wipe the corners of his eyes as if tears where there. The words kid brought her cheeks to a tint but not in a flustered sort of way. "Uh we're moving in beside her. New neighbors." _____ hoped the words didn't sound forced.

Sans blinked hearing the difference in her tone pulling back a bit, "What's eatin you?" He asked a bit defensively. _____ eyed him for a moment, "Nothing," _Have to be careful with that one._ She thought tively chewing at her lower lip.

Another blink was given from Sans before the fire monster from before came over, "Hi," _____ gave a polite smile handing over the money for their meal, "I'd like two orders of burgers with fries and a job application if you're hiring, please?" She gave a side glance to Sans before turning to check on her sister. She was as she was before, coloring away at her favorite pony with purples and pinks. Turning back to find the application, _____ grinned. _Finally!_ "Sorry about calling you kid." Sans spoke up, "was a bit childish of me," He chortled softly.

She gave him a blank look at first before a slight smile graced her lips. _Let's hope four years of high school theater can help out here._

As their orders arrived, _____ waved goodbye to Sans. Gypsie picked what she didn't like off her plate, which she could not complain to her about because she had done the exact same, and finished everything else. The walk back was a cold one and a tiring one since Gypsie was wanting to fall asleep before they were even halfway there. That didn't bother her though. She had a chance to prove her mother's words wrong and also a chance for Gypsie to be happy and grow up in a better home than she had.

A warm Gypsie smiled and giggled slightly in her sleep and that in turn caused _____ to be a little less tired as they got home.

 

Entering their house, _____ looked around everything was in boxes aside the furniture. A sigh rolled off her lips as she looked at it all. inside the small little house it looked welcoming. A little colorless and messily cluttered, but comforting none the less. 

She walked over to the worn, denim sofa covered in white and pink floral print setting Gypsie down and laid the matching throw blanket over her making sure she was warm enough. Going up the stairs. she turned to look and see what all she could push aside to get to Gypsie's bed so she could get her there. Nothing big was in the way thankfully. Sliding the boxes aside she began humming softly thinking that some music while actually getting everything unpacked and situated tomorrow was going to be good.

After getting everything moved and with a still sound asleep Gypsie now in bed, _____ sighed then took the place on the couch where her sister had been tired overtook her consciousness and she was soon sound asleep as well. The dark thoughts not having a chance to swim up.


	3. Recognizing a certain song and dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not good at remembering to put in pun's for Sans. xD
> 
> I tried this time at least.

She awoke in a cold sweat trembling and panting fearfully as she stared at the black of her livingroom. Another nightmare. Fuck. Swallowing tightly, _____ looked at her phone. 12:32 read the small white lettering before she sighed. Kicking the throw blanket from her, she stood and hobbled over to the front of the door unlocking it as she stepped out and sat on the steps. The cold against her skin felt uncharacteristically good as she sat just looking at the cluster of stars visible from her house. 

A longing sigh left her as she coiled her arms around her knees before letting her gaze stare at the walkway while her thoughts roamed. 

In the midst of _____'s thoughts she didn't notice a familiar blue hoodie wearing skeleton walk over to her. Catching the sight of some fuzzy slippers she blinked then looked up her line of sight matching two pale blue pin pricks in Sans's eye sockets. "sup kiddo?" He chuckled at her closing his right eye socket a bit. 

_____ blinked then stood up sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. He was about six inches taller than her. Why did she have to be short?! "Uh.. hey.." She let her gaze finally look away from him as she stepped down so she was closer to him, though she didn't know why.

"You got a _bone_ to pick with me or something?" His tone became a little less friendly but that shit-eating grin was still ever present on his smug looking face. _____ just blinked shaking her head before looking down. "No.. I, uh," her trail of thought wandered off before she could finish. She wasn't awake enough to try and act like she was alright. Sans just snickered. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about," She coolly looked off acting like she was perfectly fine, "just needed a bit of fresh air is all. The, uh, house is pretty dusty is all." _____ Turned back to look at Sans who gave her that I'm-not-buying-your-shit look. She just shrugged it off though. "Well," he started then stopped as a text message made his pocket light up. 

Sans pulled it out looking at it. Taking the same opportunity, she pulled her out as well and checked her social media to find... absolutely nothing changed. Sighing she slid it into her pocket again then looked to find Sans doing the same. "So you looking to work at Grillby's?" He asked sliding his hands into the pockets of the over stuffed jacket. She nodded pressing her lips together tightly before sucking in a light breath, "Yeah.. my, um, soon-to-be stepdad is sending money for Gy-gy and I but since I'm not his kid I'm going to make some other money never know when you're going to need it, right?" She gave a light smirk at that which slowly vanished. 

Sans nodded knowingly then turned to look around. Toriel's house didn't have any lights on but his and Papyrus' house had two looking to be the living room and a room upstairs. This was getting more and more awkward by the minute. 

"As much as I love awkward filled, late night talks with my neighbors, I really need to get inside, Sans," Her brown eyes met his white pinpricks of eyes giving a broken smile before turning and heading up the steps to go into the house to unpack, clean, and make coffee since the lingering thoughts in her head made it painfully clear she wasn't going to sleep another wink tonight. 

"hey wait," sans moved up the steps after her holding his phone out to her, "since we're neighbors we should exchange numbers. Never know when you're gonna need it," he winked chuckling while she added her number in. She gave him a soft good night before closing the door behind her.

Sans stared at her door after that. Her broken smile made his soul hurt, though he wasn't sure why. That only ever happened the first few timelines where Papyrus was killed. Shuffling his hands into his pockets, again, he waited a few lingering moments before tuning to go home himself. 

Some night the world just wasn't on your side.

~*~

Her phone read 9 am even as she finished getting the down stairs all done and put away. She was exhausted now and had some dark circles under her eyes. "maybe just an hour or so nap shou-" she was cut off by the sounds of Gypsie's feet thumping down the steps with a giggle, "_____!!! What's for?" She stopped when she saw your state the frowned worriedly, "Nightmares?" Gypsie's quiet voice reached out to her sister to which she nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about me though, heh." _____ smiled curling up in the throw blankets. 

It was about ten minutes of Gypsie standing at the food of the stairs and _____ sitting on the couch ready to doze off. "Would it be okay if I made breakfast for us since you're like that?" Nodding, _____ smiled at her little sister, "That would be great, Gy-gy, but we don't have anything to make. We have to go grocery shopping today." A yawn tumbled passed her. "Oh.. can I go over to Toriel's and see if I can play with Frisk? They really wanted to get to know us more," Her voice was quiet and tentative as she asked.

Making an exaggerated show of thinking about it made her giggle, "Go brush your teeth first and put on some clean clothes." _____ finally said to which Gypsie did. That could give her the whole day almost of sleep if she could. Sweet, sweet slumberland.

After kissing her sister's head and watching her run over safety she closed the door and yawned. Two hours is what she scheduled for herself to get since by then it would be about one in the afternoon. Sliding over to the couch, _____ collapsed comfortably on the soft denim cushions and hugged the pink throw pillows lightly. Just as sleep was about to sweep her of her feet like Prince Charming, however, her phone chimed saying she got a text message.

Since Gypsie wasn't home a line of vulgar profanities mumbled past her lips as she moved to look and see who texted her.

*sup, buddy. it's your _sans_ ational neighbor.

That fucking skeleton.

-Hey.. you caught me just as I was about to take a nap. >:P 

*you haven't slept yet?

-No.. Stayed up and unpacked the house.. the bottom half anyways. - 3 -;

*ah. gatcha. welp sleep good. i'll talk atcha later

-mkaaay

Placing her phone on the glass coffee table she rolled away from the windows and took a deep breath to fell into sleep. Slowly slumber finally webbed it's way into her mind.

~*~

**_Bing! Bing!_ ** Her phone's alarm sounded causing her to make a groggy sound before yelping as she fell off the couch. Hissing through her teeth, _____ winced a nasty bruise forming on her wrist where she fell. "Son of a bitch.." she whined before sitting up to look at who messaged her...

-hey _____! its gy-gy ms.tori said i could use her fone 2 ask if i can stay 4 dinner. can i plz?

-Sure, sweetie. Be safe and mind your manners. I'll be gone getting groceries so i'll pick you up when I get home.

-yay! thank u, sissy! b safe

A smile ghosted over _____'s lips before she got up and trudged upstairs to push on some fresh clothes since the ones she was wearing were getting a bit gross. Since she was there, she moved sliding into the built in bathroom to her room for a quick shower to help wake her up. Once she felt entirely clean and feminine she stepped out cursing when she forgot to unpack a towel. Oh well it wasn't like anyone else was home anyways. 

Making her way downstairs as fast as she could to the downstairs bathroom she grabbed a towel then made her way back up to her room after drying off all the way and having the towel firmly wrapped about her curvy frame, _____ opened up her first box of clothes pulling out what was on top; a dress with a white upper half, a brown belted mid-section, and a ruffly floral skirt that went to her mid thigh. Sliding her cardigan on from yesterday and her shoes lazily she ran her fingers through her short hair real fast before stepping outside.

Once outside, _____ sighed and turned starting to walk over towards the sidewalk until a honk nearly scare the life out of her. Looking up she saw something she really didn't need to.

"Babe!~ Why didn't you tell me you got shipped off to suburbia?" a tall muscular looking guy looking to be in his early twenties grinned leaning through the window of a red convertible. "Because, Maikel, I'm not your babe. We've been broken up for three months. Go away," she hissed moving to walk further down the sidewalk.

"sup, pal?" _____ blinked looking up to find Sans standing next to her giving Maikel a hollow eyed stare. She looked between them and frowned narrowing her gaze at Maikel's snarl towards the both of them. "No one asked you, bones." Maikel sneered then turned to _____. "Hey, Sans. I was just out to get some groceries," She looked away from her ex to Sans giving a bit of a pleading smile. He seemed to get it and smiled moving over to wrap his arm very intimately around her shoulder pulling her into him.

"Gross you're fucking a monster?!" The disgust on Maikel's face made her want to tear his face off. "If I was it wouldn't be _you're_ business. Leave me alone of I'm getting a restraining order!" He sneered then turned and sped off. Sans watched keeping his arm around her till the car wasn't in sight any longer. Sighing heavily she placed a hand to her forehead. "Thank you.. so much for that.. he's been getting really bad about popping up around me lately." 

Sans nodded still staring off after the car. "Sure thing. You really going to the grocery store?" She nodded pulling her cardigan more against her as she looked at him scrunching her face up. He looked away to keep from staring. "I can give you a ride there and back Pap asked me to get more spaghetti for him," he slid his hands back into his fluffy jacket watching her. 

She looked at him then at her wallet. That would be really good she could get more groceries that way."That would be great actually. Thanks." She gave him a light smile then turned to look back at Toriel's house to see if she could spot Gypsie.

"Ah don't sweat it. You'd do the same for me," He nodded over to his house stepping inside to grab his car keys. He was out in no time unlocking the sexy black convertible mustang before opening her door. She blinked finding it unexpected. "Uh," she started but was cut off by Sans's chuckling, "what where you expecting a horse drawn carriage, princess?" He slid into the driver's side and started the car before sliding his seatbelt on. she followed sliding in and putting the belt on before relaxing against the seat. She didn't answer and looked out the window instead. 

"so pretty boy back there," Sans started casting a side glance to _____ as she sat quietly watching out the window. "He's a sleez I caught cheeting on me. Dumped him on the spot." She continued looking out the window only turning to catch the unamused look on Sans's face. she wondered how that was possible with a permanent grin. Well a fake, permagrin anyways.. "You don't have to put a smile on for me either.. we're friends now, right? Relax.. I'm not like most people." she gave him one of her best smiles before looking out the window once more.

Sans just stiffened in response. The skeleton cursed quietly into his hand before that perma grin finally vanished into a tired smile. "You've got a pretty sharp eye kid," she nodded. "Yup." The rest of the ride was silent. Once they were in the grocery store they went their seperarte ways to get what they needed and met back outside his car. _____ ended up falling asleep on the way home.

She groaned softly as the feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder made her eyes open, "what?" she grumbled then blinked, "oh." She rubbed her arm bashfully as she looked to Sans. "I'll help you bring your stuff in you got an awful lot of... everything it seems." He looked at the back seat then to her before getting out and sauntering over to the groceries. She followed getting him to set everything on the table once they were in the back at the kitchen. 

Sans slid into a kitchen chair after all the bag were in and sighed while _____ busied herself with getting everything put away. "Thanks for the ride, Sans. And for helping me with Mike.." she sighed sliding the milk onto the bottom shelf then everything else that would go into the fridge. "Well _moo_ 've said sorry like a _dozen_ times already. It's no skin off my back," He chuckled at his puns watching her as she went back and forth getting everything put away aside from some things for a grilled cheese. She paused a minute before turning to him. 

She gave a genuine smile for the first time in a while. "Hey we're friends right?" He looked off a faint blue dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his skull. He turned his gaze back to her widening when he saw the look on her face. She was looking off with a hollowed look in her eyes. 

He knew that look. He wore it often himself.


	4. But she was so devoid of color and he knows what it means.

Carefully, Sans stood from his chair moving over towards _____ lightly placing his hands on her shoulders. Her skin had paled and her lower lip was trembling a bit. At his touch, she flinched gritting her teeth as she moved back glaring at him. Registering who it was she relaxed then set the cheese and bread in her hands down. 

"...sorry..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she settled back against the wall. "You ain't got shit to be sorry for, kid." Sans eyed her before moving to lean against the wall just opposite of her. In the small, white walled kitchen. "I'm not used to letting people in so fast... fuck the _only_ person who knows anything is Nate and Gy-gy.." _____ sighed shakily.

The silence grew between them. Sans white pinpricks watched her cautiously. _____ just stood there looking off. That hollowed look in her eye didn't return from what Sans saw but he could tell from her paled expression the pain she was harboring must have been horrendous.. "Can we talk over dinner?" She asked chewing her lower lip. Sans offered a light smile nodding. "Sure thing."

She was thankful to have something to distract her for the moment lightly buttering the sides of bread before putting slices of ham and cheese between them to fry. With the sandwiches on the plates with chips she placed one down in front of him before moving to grab drinks which she noticed he already did. She sat and took a deep breath.

"So...?" Sans drawled lightly after swallowing a bite of the sandwich. _____ blinked swallowing her own food before placing it on her plate. "Well," She started, "Gy-gy and my mother is an abusive alcoholic.. she had me when she was barely fourteen and has never thought of me as her daughter.. instead I was a mistake that ruined her chance at a happy life. This had been going on for as long as I can remember.." She paused from speaking to look up at Sans. 

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at him shrinking down in her seat slightly. The skeleton was hunched over letting a shadow form across his skull with his teeth clenched tighter then before. She noticed he had fangs and that he was shaking. "..Sans?" She gently called to him making him look up at her with one blazing blue eye. He slowly went back to normal although still looking highly pissed. 

He was really confused as to why it pissed him off so bad. 

Her fingers gently toyed with a potato chip she was currently breaking more and more into smaller pieces. "Gy-gy's dad caught about two weeks ago in the act of hitting me and throwing liquor bottles every where and said he wasn't going to have his children be put through that.." She chuckled weakly letting tears form in her eyes for once.

Gypsie was the only one she ever cried in front of.

 

_____ sucked in a deep breath before shakily bringing her hands to run through her hair as she calmed herself the tears fading. "Really fucking shitty right? When your own mother thinks you're less significant then the dirt under her perfectly manicured nails.. and the man shes marrying cares more for you then he should.. He has no obligations to me... why does he treat me like he does?" Her voice was cracking as she spoke but she didn't cry. 

"Look, _____," she blinked looking to Sans flinching slightly. He had never used her name before.. It felt warm and nice. "Yeah your old lady is a piece of work. No one should ever be like that towards their kids.." Sans moved from his chair and over to her kneeling in front of her as he gently took her hands. The cool, smooth touch of bone against her trembling fingers made her let out a weakened sound as she hesitantly squeezed them not looking to meet his gaze. 

"You're stronger than most in your situation.. Most would be terrified, some would have gone a bit bat shit.." Sans's thumbs gently ran over her knuckles. "But the fact that you're no longer in that environment is a good step towards a new healthy life." She scoffed looking off. "Healthy? Nothing about me is healthy... I think worse of myself then she thinks of me.. there's no way I'd let her know that." Sans hold on her hands grew tighter as his bone brows furrowed. 

"What are you saying, kid?" Sans voice was a dark growl. It made her look up taking a deep breath. "That if it wasn't for Gypsie I wouldn't be here.. When she was born, I made a promise to myself, and I fucking HATE, making promises, that she'd never have to know what it feels like to be unloved, to have someone repeatedly tell you and remind you that you are nothing more than a fucking piece of shit.." _____'s voice was waving all over but her tears never fell.

Sans stared at her a moment then looked away. Standing her gently let go of her hands making her blink and look up at him. "I'm going to call Pap and let him know I'm staying over tonight.." He gently squeezed her shoulder before moving to another room. _____ watched a moment before deciding that it'd be best if Gypsie stayed over at Toriel's house for the night. 

-Hey, Toriel? Would you mind keeping Gypsie for the night? I'm in no state to watch her right now and she doesn't need to see me in the mess I'm in at the moment.. 

-Sure thing, dear. Would you like to talk about it? I am always here for you if you would like to get something off fo your chest.

-No that's fine.. Thank you though.

Her motherly concern made an aching fill _____'s chest. Sans quietly came back into the room looking her over before sitting down. "Gypsie is staying the night at Toriel's... I can't let her see me like this.. she'd have a fit and sart to pick fights." she chuckled then moved to gently wipe her face down with a napkin. After the dishes were washed and put up, _____ sighed and flopped onto the sofa in the livingroom watching as Sans followed and slouched. 

"Been a long day, huh," She spoke softly looking over at him and he just chuckled shaking his head. "Yeah.. You can say that again.." He relaxed a bit letting his smile fade. She watched him before gently crawling over to him taking his hand like he had hers before. "Thank you for listening to me and not judging me Sans.. You don't know how nice it finally feels to have someone accept me.." It was her turn to gently rub her thumb over his knuckle which made his cheeks tinted a slight blue. 

"Hey.. what are friends for, hmm?" He smirked to her then moved pulling her against him in a hug. It caught her off guard but she returned it none the less enjoying the faint, sweet smell of ketchup on his jacket. She stayed against him until she was aware he had fallen asleep, the rhythmic, soft rise and fall of his chest making her smile a bit.

She caught herself grinning like an idiot then turned away chewing her lower lip in embarrassment. Was she starting to have feelings for him? Taking a deep breath she blamed it on her lack of sleep and moved upstares to change into some sleep clothing a large t-shirt and some plaid sleep pants. Grabbing her phone charger she padded back down looking at the screen of her phone. 10:34 p.m. 

_____ eventually got comfortable on the couch with Sans having snored though his sleep for a good three hours before waking himself up with the slight movement at his side. She was curled up in a blanket staring at her phone absentmindedly. She looked up when she noticed his breathing pattern change and blinked, "Morning, sleepy-bones." Her voice was quiet but the dark circles under her eyes were loud. 

Without a word he gently pulled her over and curled up with her. His arms coiled protectively around her, "I've gatcha, kid." His teeth pressed against her forehead lightly in a pseudo-kiss of sorts. Too tired to fight it, _____ just cooed a soft noise of affirmation before drifting off to sleep. 

It was the most peaceful slumber she had ever known.


	5. My sister's keeper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter with reader and little sister. ~ ♥

Five o'clock greeted her with the cold promise of rain and angry thunder; to which, she was very unhappy too. The sweet smell of ketchup met with her as well before her eyes opened to find the source. Gypsie did love Japanese food and had found out how to make omelet rice from a little YouTube show with a toy poodle named Francis. However, assuming that it was Gy-gy was a mistake. Her long, dark lashes fluttered open to a certain neighbor of her sleeping away on the couch... while holding her. 

"Gah!" Tumbled from her lips as she moved to pull away only to have herself roll off the couch and land with a thud on the floor. Huffing out a whimper she just laid there a minute in the shame and awkward embarrassment she had inflicted upon herself. _Fucking great, _____! How much of a klutz are you?_

Sitting up she mumbled casting a side glance to the still sleeping Sans. He must have been a pretty heavy sleeper, or he really needed the sleep. Either way, _____ stood up and moved back into the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast. Placing her phone on the counter next to the brewing tea maker, since coffee tended to make her a little TOO awake, she hummed along to her Pandora station while making frying up the egg and sausage for breakfast sandwiches. Two slices of bread had been placed in the toaster oven while the table sat readily equipped with mayo, cheese, and green pepper slices as well as dill seed to place on her own meal.

Getting the hashbrowns browned took a little longer then she had expected but it was worth it to get the crisp she loved. Having just set everything on the table she grinned at her handy work just before turning to faceplant into a blue jacket that was becoming more and more familiar to her. 

"Morning," Sans drawled lazily sliding into a chair at the table to rest his chin in his hand. 

"Uh... morning.." _____ bit the inside of her cheek as she moved to sit down in her designated seat. "How did you sleep?" She quickly busied herself with getting her sandwich made and put together having left one of the slices of bread untoasted so there was a bit more crunch with the other side. 

"Alright, I suppose. You know you talk in your sleep?" He chuckled before looking over to her eye sockets widening as he looked at her cadaverously colored features. Setting the sandwich down she stared at her plate. "W-woah, heh heh. Relax there, kid. You, uh, didn't reveal any plots of world domination or anything.." Sans chuckled uneasily. He was causing her to do that a lot and her mentally chastised himself for such. 

She blinked before relaxing and taking a bite of her breakfast. Not that she was actually planning global sovereignty or anything but she had only know Sans a short while and had only been friend seven hours at most. He most likely had his own problems and didn't have time for hers. 

"Kid?" Sans spoke a little louder waving a skeletal hand in front of her face causing her to look up confused. "What?" _____ blinked a few times. Sans watched her for a minute then chuckled a bit. "You went all quiet over there. Looked like you were _egg_ specting that sandwich to give you permission before getting a bite out of it," The pun made her nose crinkle to which Sans looked off putting his mouth in his palm to keep himself from laughing more.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Breakfast dishes were washed and put away thanks to some blue magic help since she was really fucking short and then Gy-gy coming home with Frisk in tow. _____ had set out some snacks in the living room as some cartoons played for the kids and Sans bid his good-bye's for the moment. 

The rain never let up and by five in the afternoon, Toriel had popped by to take Frisk home since it was a school night and both they and Gy-gy would need to be dressed and ready for tomorrow's big adventure. 

_____'s nose was in a book when the soft sounds of little knuckles against her door frame made her look up. It was about 8:15 now and Gypsie had been bathed and fed. "_____," She waited to be allowed in. "Come on in, Gy-gy." Her sister smiled and made her way over to sit on her bed beside her. "You nervous about tomorrow?" She asked the small girl quietly pulling her onto her lap in a hug. 

"A little.. It's better knowing that I'll be able to talk to Frisk though." She grinned hugging back as she curled her tiny frame into that of her older sisters. "So how are you getting with Sans?" Gypsie's question made her tilt her head in question. "What do you mean?" _____ asked lightly smirking at her sister. If she was up to something a snicker would expos her intentions.

That snicker never came, "You didn't look as worn out today as you did yesterday." Gypsie answered a bit worriedly, "I wanted to know if it was because of him." Gy-gy's gaze looked up to her sister for confirmation as her tiny hands clutched at _____'s sweater sleeve.

"Yeah, Gy.. I, uh, told him about.. _mom_ and how Nate sent us here to be safe and to get her help.." She bit her lip looking away a bit, "It was really nice to be accepted for once. Aside from you, which I LOVE you to bits, sweetie, I don't really have friends.. Mike was an a-... not a good person.. but other then him.. I don't really talk to people, you know." A sigh left her as she placed her chin on her younger sister's head staring out at the room.

She nodded in response. Gypsie had always been a bit more emotionally mature when it came to this. It had sometimes made her wonder whether or not she was bottling everything up and just wasn't venting her emotions properly. _____ looked down at her a bit worriedly before starting to tickle her sides which made her squeal out from her attack. "You're really are great, Gy-gy!" She giggled then watched at her sister fled from the room. 

For all the terrible things in her life, Gy-gy was always something she had to smile about.


End file.
